What we Seek:
by Purple-Pavlova
Summary: ::Set after encore::  Amu is confused about her feelings, and when Ikuto announces that he he is leaving again she doesn't understand why she is so angry. Can Amu handle him leaving...again?   This is planned to be a long fic. AMUTO KUTAU RIMAHIKO etc
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my...um second and a halfth (halfth...it's a word okay! X3) story lol.  
I'm planning to make this long, so please stay tuned!  
And I'd just like to say...as much as I hate Tadase, characters will not start Tadase bashing  
Oh, and I'm not very good at writing; when I see stories in my head I see them in manga form...so I appologise for the noobish writing  
Well I should probably stop ranting (I tend to rant a lot lol), cause you (hopefully) want to read the chapter!  
Lets go!

**-Chapter 1-**

"I'm heading off!" Amu said in a somewhat cheerfull fashion as she hopped down the stairs and headed off towards school. Despite her seemingly cheerfull facade, she really wasn't all that excited about her first day of middle school. To her, it didn't seem like a "new beggining" but rather the final proof that so many things were ending. Being a guardian and having fun after school in the royal garden, one of the few places she felt she could be herself; purifying the eggs of troubled hearts; and...  
A face popped into her mind. Midnight blue hair and mysterious dark eyes. She blushed and shook her head.  
"Ugh, why am I thinking of him!"  
"Him?" smirked Miki  
"Shit," thought Amu "did I say that out loud!"  
"hehehe" laughed Ran "your thinking of Ikuto, right?"  
"that must be why you've been depressed desu~" sighed Suu "you just can't keep Ikuto-kun off your mind!"  
"Sh-shutup! Th-that's not true! I just have a lot of stuff on my mind at the moment!" Amu turned away from her charas as they laughed at her still reddening face. Amu stoped for a moment and sighed. She looked up at the morning sky.  
"I don't understand any of this" thought Amu. She closed her eyes and stood as the passing breeze gently blew her hair. She sighed and looked down at her watch.  
"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
Her charas leaned on her shoulder and also gazed down at the time.  
"Geez Amu! Stop day-dreaming! Your gonna be late!" shouted Ran. She started to hit Amu on the head repeatedly. "hurry up!"  
"OW! Stop it Ran! I get it"  
"hehe, sorry..."  
Amu sighed and started running towards Seiyo Middle School.

"Ugh, I can't be late one the first day...huh?"  
Before her stood the gate to the middle school, it's tall gates somewhat intimidating.  
"How did I get here so fast? Wait..."  
"Ran!" Amu grunted, turning to face the dumbfounded red chara "you got me all worked up that I was going to be late...WHEN THE MIDDLE SCHOOL IS CLOSE TO OUR HOUSE!"  
"huh? Oh, y-yeah that's right..." laughed Ran nervously.  
"Hey," began Miki "don't act like you didn't think you were late too!"  
"That's right desu~"  
Amu smiled. She had really missed having the girls around. She walked towards the school building and took in the surrounds. It was a strange layout...it had the open carefree feeling of the elementary school, while having the feel of some sort of modern institute. It was a bit overwhelming.  
As she entered she headed towards her new homeroom. She felt the stares of the second and third years upon her. She was still known as the legendary "cool and spicy" Hinamori Amu, yet she was walking through with her head down looking depressed. It was a strange sight. Amu blushed and began walking faster to escape their piercing eyes. She sighed in relief as she saw her salvation:

"Amu-chan!" Tadase smiled sweetly and waved. Rima and Nagihiko turned from their conversation and looked at Amu and smiled. Amu sat down in the seat in front of Tadase, and next to Rima. Rima's seat was behind Nagihiko's.  
"Amu" began Rima plainly "what's wrong? You seem down..."  
"You do Amu, what is it?" continued Nagihiko with a concerned look on his face  
"Eh? Well I guess I do feel a bit down..."  
"Is it because of Ikuto? He's still here until tomorrow" said Rima emotionlessly  
"N-no! I'm just sad 'cause... Well I guess because we're not in the guardians anymore..."  
"Amu-chan..." Tadase began "We are still going to be together at lunch, and this just means we can do more exciting things after school"  
"That's right! So please cheer up, Amu!" Nagihiko smiled encouragingly  
"Y-yeah...I guess so"

.:Amu POV:.  
I turned around as the teacher entered she looked new and rather nervous. She was very nice...but I just couldn't concentrate. As the final bell rang I walked back home slowly. It felt strange walking home so much earlier than usual...With so much time I could probably stop somewhere on the way back home. I turned to the charas  
"Hey! I'm depressed and need some chocolate! Where should we go!" 

.:Normal POV:.  
Amu sighed as she walked down the street. Nothing about Ikuto leaving seemed right to her. Her feelings had grown more confusing since he had left last time, and knowing that tommorow was going to be the last time she was going to see him in mabye years, to her it was-  
"You're Amu , right?" whispered a mystery voice into Amu's ear. Amu jumped in surprise  
"P-pervert! How do you know my name!"  
Amu looked up at the grinning perpetrater. He was wearing a highschool uniform and looked 17 or 18. He had mischevous bright green eyes medium blonde hair.  
"Hehe" he laughed "you match the description perfectly!"  
"Eh? Description?"  
"Yup!" he said proudly "One, pink hair!" he ruffled her hair "Two, that you would probably be spaced out when I see you and most importantly..."  
He grinned and pointed at her chest  
"H-huh?" she steped back  
"No boobs!"  
"E-EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thanks to birdy1564, lizzyytx33 and Nonirue! Really, I appreciate it! So here's the second chap! W00t! Oh, also (this applies to first chapter and all the ones to come) I'll be using Australian spelling, so I'll be saying mum instead of mom etc. And this was typed (like the previous) typed on my iPod, so I apologise if there are any stupid mistakes. Well that ends rant number 2 (I told you that I rant a lot XD) enjoy! (hopefully...) 

**-Chapter 2-**

"E-EHHHHHHHHHH"  
Amu stepped back and covered up her chest  
"Y-You're such a pervert! You're just like-" she stopped suddenly and blushed "Anyway...um why are you here...?"  
"hehe" he laughed "are we really that alike?" he ruffled her hair again, and Amu ducked away from his hand "well I guess that's why Ikuto and I are friends." he grinned as her eyes widened and as her blush grew from a dull pink to a vibrant red  
"I-Ikuto! Is that why you're here?" she looked around to see if he was standing behind a tree somewhere  
"he's not here, he should still be packing at his house"  
"o-oh" she sighed  
"that's why I'm here!" he said, giving off another one of his proud smiles "he told me to come fetch you, since I'd be walking past the middle school anyway"  
"really?" she said  
"yup! Hehe, c'mon, Ikuto's waiting for ya!"  
He grabbed her hand and started guiding her along  
"this guy...he's really confident in himself" Amu thought to herself "he's got quite a lot of energy too" she laughed quietly to herself.  
"So," Amu began "are you and Ikuto good friends?"  
"Yup!" he exclaimed "we've known each other since...hmm i dunno...middle school I guess"  
He started laughing again.  
"he likes laughing a lot too..." She smiled to herself, but then it occurred to her:  
"I...don't really know that much about Ikuto..." She looked up at the sky again, guided only by the boy in front of her "Ikuto...he knows so much about me...but his world is still a mystery"  
"He's just that way" said the boy, turning around to look at Amu "he likes keeping his life a mystery, hey, I didn't even know he had a sister for the whole first year I knew him!" he laughed and turned back to the front  
"E-Eh, did I say all that stuff before out loud!" said Amu, her face going red after just recovering from the last blushing attack  
"hehe, no" he said happily "I'm just good at reading people!" and as Amu guessed, he started laughing again.  
Miki came up next to Amu's ear and whispered "Hey...can this guy be trusted?"  
Amu realised that she hadn't been very cautious. If this was a trap, then she had walked straight into it. Amu got ready to pull her hand and run, when:  
"Hehe, there it is!" He said, pointing at the building in front of them "the Tsukiyomi house!"  
Amu looked at the boy, and then at the sign adorning the fence. It did read "Tsukiyomi". If this was a trick, it was a rather elaborate one. She cautiously started walking up to the front door, the boy following behind. As she finally reached the door she knocked quickly and waited, and started to get nervous when nobody came.  
"U-Um is this some kind of...trick...?" Amu said turning to the boy  
"Eh? Trick? Hahaha no, dont wo-"  
The door opened...well rather slammed open. Standing there was a girl with an irritated look on her face and two long blonde pigtails.  
"Utau!" thought Amu  
"What are you doing here Kaeki, you know very well that Ikuto is busy"  
"Hehe, it's okay, take a chill pill Utau"  
Amu instinctively had ran and hid behind behind the boy when Utau opened the door, so Utau couldn't see her.  
"Utau seems to know him" thought Amu sighing in relief  
"A-a chill pill!" said Utau, in an increasingly loud voice  
"I'm just making a delievery!" he said proudly, pulling Amu in front of him.  
Amu backed away a little "um...hey Utau...I don't really know what's going on, but if Ikuto's busy, I can leave an-"  
Amu felt a warm breath in her ear "No need to leave, Amu"  
Amu blushed and turned around, and standing there waiting was Ikuto with a smug smile on his face  
"H-H-How did you get there! I didn't even see you slip past us!  
"As promised Ikuto, here she is!" said Kaeki, patting Amu on the shoulder  
Utau tensed up a bit, and looked as if she was about to say something, but instead sighed went inside.  
"Hey Kaeki, you coming to the airport tomorrow?" asked Ikuto in a nonchalant way  
"Of course man! Wouldn't miss it!" he said, giving a thumbs up "well, I got head, so see ya!"  
Ikuto nodded and gave a quick wave, then turned to Amu with a smile  
"Well Amu," began Ikuto,  
moving closer "Happy to see me?"  
"U-Uh d-don't flatter yourself!" said Amu with an ever reddening face "A-anyway, no one has even told me why I'm here anyway! I don-"  
"Date"  
"H-Huh?" Amu stuttered  
Ikuto gave a satisfied grin at Amu's reddening face

"A date, you and me, what do you say?"

-::-

I do kinda short chapters…don't I…Sorry about that lol

Well, I hope it doesn't bother you too much…

R&R and you shall get cookies X3


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! So many people to thank!  
I'd like to thank: MaddiLuvsYou, addimission2, Elowai, FOREVERXANIMEXFREAK and LionessKim for favourites, alerts etc. I really appreciate it!  
And extra special virtual cookies have been baked for:  
Elowai, addimission2, x-Sheeqsee112-x , lizzyytx33, Himeka Tsukiyomi and Amutofan!  
Oh, and Kaeki is an OC ^^ (I forgot who asked that lol)  
And to Amutofan, your english is absolutely perfect! Really, you sound like it's your first language!

Oh, and I don't think this chap is very good...oh well  
(sorry for the rant XD)  
行こう!

**-Chapter 3-**

"A d-date?" stammered Amu, she stepped back "y-you're just teasing me...right?"  
Ikuto leaned forward, so that his and her face were on an even level.  
"I didn't think I said anything confusing," he leant forward more, and turned his head so his mouth was touching her ear "Amu"  
An ever-blushing Amu jumped back, and pointed at Ikuto  
"P-Pervert!"  
Ikuto grinned "don't pretend that you don't like it that way"  
Amu's Charas started laughing, because they knew that what Ikuto said was true.  
Amu turned her head and looked at the ground "I never said I wanted to go on this date of yours, s-so I think I'll be...um leaving"  
Amu closed her eyes, turned quickly and started walking.  
"Amu!" Ikuto called. Amu turned to face him. He tilted his head up, his eyes locked with hers "I am leaving tomorrow...can't I have a leaving present?"  
Amu felt herself blush at his words  
He grinned, "Can't you just indulge me for tonight, Amu"

Amu turned and looked up at her Charas, Ran, Miki and Suu, who just looked back at her. Amu decided that they weren't going to help her. She didn't know what to do. A part of her was singing out "Yes! Yes! Yes!", but another part of her...well she wasn't so sure about the other part anymore.  
"I...won't be seeing him in mabye a couple years..." thought Amu "I think if I don't go out with him now, I'll regret it later...even if it means endless teasing from...well, everyone"  
She looked around and noticed Ikuto was gone "Ikuto! Where are you!"  
Amu felt a pair of arms slink around her shoulders "You called"  
"Ack!"  
Amu turned and saw a proud looking Ikuto.  
"H-How do you keep doing that!"  
"Hehe, you get lost in you're thoughts easily"  
Amu frowned, but then readied herself "Anyway, I-I'll...well...since you're..."  
Ikuto grinned "I knew you'd want to come, Amu"  
"I-I...um yes" she cast her eyes down as her face reddened  
"Well you can hardly wear that" said Ikuto, with a huge grin on his face "you'd better change"  
Amu looked down at her light green uniform "I guess so..." she looked up at Miki, who already had a look of inspiration on her face "I guess I'll go somewhere to change into something else..."  
Ikuto moved his lips to her ears "although you'd look better without anything on, Amu"  
Amu's face went to a whole new shade of red. She stormed off back to his house to get changed "Y-YOU ARE SUCH A PEVERT!"  
Amu heard his distant laughter as  
she walked straight into the house, which opened up to the living room. She looked around before realising that she probably should of knocked first.  
"Amu! What are you doing in here"  
Amu turned to face Utau, who had her arms crossed with a determined look on her face  
"U-um..." began Amu  
"I need somewhere to work my magic!" remarked Miki, who was waving around a small paintbrush  
In response to Utau's confused expression, Suu said "Amu needs to change for the date desu~"  
"D-date...! You mean with Ikuto!"  
Amu started waving her hands wildly  
"W-well you see...it's uh not really a d-date...it's...uh...like...a um..." Amu said, failing miserably in an attempt to string together an understandable sententce "It's more like-"  
"It's okay, I get it Amu" Utau sighed and pointed up the stairs "There's a bathroom up there where you can get changed. Second door on the right."  
Amu bowed her head quickly in thanks before rushing up the stairs and into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her, and slid her back down it. She landed onto the floor, and she clutched her chest  
"Why is my heart beating so fast?" thought Amu, clenching her eyes tight shut "Why am I suddenly feeling so...so..."  
She blushed as she found the words to finish the sentence in her head, but she didn't want to admit it. Even in her thoughts, she wouldn't admit it.  
Not when he's...leaving.

-::-  
Wow, I'm pretty sure that ending was confusing as hell! Lol, it makes sense in my head  
Oh well, I hope you got the gist of it  
Plz review! I would really appreciate it ^^


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry! This chapter took way longer than it should have!  
I've just been mega busy!  
I will endeavor to release a chapter at least every week, MABYE two  
I will try to say in advance next time if they'll be a delay.  
So...since updates may be a week...it might me best to add this to your alerts  
Anyway...here it is!

**Chapter 4**

Amu needed someone to talk to. Her mind had been crammed with too many things, and she needed to let it out. She looked up at her charas, who were in the corner obsessing over a sketch Miki drew of some clothes for her. She sighed "They would just tease me" she looked around the bathroom. "And Nadeshiko...well isn't Nadeshiko"  
She slowly stood back up, again letting out a loud sigh.  
"Amu-chan"  
Amu heard a sweet caring voice ring out behind her. She turned  
"Dia!"  
"Your heart was calling out to me, so I came" She smiled sweetly  
Amu turned to face the others, wondering why they hadn't gone ecstatic at Dia's presence. She saw them through a wall of sparkles, except they were completely still  
"I thought it would be easiest to talk in private"  
"Hehe yes," Amu half laughed, half sighed "but what are we talking about?"  
"What is Ikuto to you, Amu?"  
"I-Ikuto? W-Well...he's...a good friend..."  
"You don't seem so sure about that Amu"  
"I'm not that sure about anything anymore!" cried out Amu, Dia looked on with a sad but unsurprised face  
"Amu, your radian-"  
"It's too much too quickly" said Amu, without hearing Dia  
"One step at a time, Amu-chan" said Dia, unfazed by just being ignored  
"H-Huh?" whispered Amu, her eyes slightly wet from the tears that were about to flow  
"One problem at a time Amu!" Dia smiled "Let's just focus on Ikuto right now, pretend that everything else is okay"  
"U-um okay"  
"Okay Amu, I am going to ask you some questions, but you must find the answers yourself"  
"B-but the answers is the problem! I don't know what to do at all!"  
Dia smiled "You can't know the answers you seek, without first knowing the questions Amu."  
"I guess so..." Amu sat up at attention "If you think it will help, ask away!"  
"Why are you so upset about Ikuto leaving Amu?"  
"W-Well, because I won't see him in a couple years..."  
"What about Nadeshiko?"  
"H-huh? Nadeshiko?"  
"You were never this upset, even though she left without saying goodbye, and she would be gone for a couple years too"  
"B-but Nadeshiko is Nagihiko...so-"  
"So that means you'll never see her again," Amu blinked at Dia's sudden words "yet that didn't make your radiance waver quite as much as it is now"  
"W-well..."  
"So I leave you with this Amu, and ask you this again"  
"What! You're going already!"  
"What is Ikuto to you, Amu, think about it" Dia smiled "Well then, Amu"  
Dia waved her tiny hand  
"D-Dia wait!"  
Amu held out her hand to Dia, but Dia just disappeared in the sparkles  
"Don't worry Amu-chan, I'll come back when you need me!" resonated Dia's voice from inside of her.  
"Maahh, what is Ikuto to me! I'm so confused about everything!"  
"Ikuto?" said Miki from the distance while she smirked.  
Amu had forgotten that they could hear again. She combated her blushing face with crossing her hands, trying to look cool.  
"W-Well we have been in here far too long! Miki, go for it!"  
"With pleasure!"  
Amu felt a pleasant wind sweep past her, and her clothes were instantly changed. In place of her uniform was a short white skirt, with a green top and gray jacket. She turned around looking in the mirror, admiring Miki's selection.  
Miki remarked "It's simply beautif-"  
"Come on Amu! Ikuto's waiting!" interrupted Ran  
"Th-thats right!" Amu straightened up "let's go!"  
They rushed out of the bathroom and down the stairs  
"Amu!" snapped Utau. Amu turned to face her  
"U-Uh yes Utau!"  
"What were you doing in there!" she shook her head "you were in there for like 10 mins!"  
"That long! I have to go!" ignoring Utau's question she rushed outside  
As she opened the door, she say Ikuto waiting in the distance. He turned from looking to the sky to face Amu. He smiled that smile he always does, and his eyes seemed to shine in the sun.  
Amu blushed  
She was beginning to think she knew the answer to Dia's question.

**-::-**

Sorry again for the short chapter ^^"  
R&R :)


End file.
